


That's cheating!

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Even's POV of the pool scene and what might have happened after ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all my faithful readers who read and comment my little ramblings so kindly and give me constructive criticism! I love you all! Have fun reading this, and I look forward to your feedbacks!

_He pulls back._

 

The realization hits as if someone had screamed it at you, and it hits you again and again until you feel as if you're going to drown in your own shame. Isak pulls back when you press your lips to his. He frowns at you, too, and a second later, he gives up and surfaces. You follow suit and pump your fist in the air.

 

"Yes!"

 

You laugh, trying to mask your disappointment, but Isak just stares at you, visibly appalled.

 

"Yes, what?"

 

"I won?" you say, still giggling, trying to ignore the uncomfortable thumping of your heart. _What now?_

 

"Yes?" Isak questions, his expression doubtful and accusing.

 

"I won!", you repeat, still laughing, but Isak shakes his head vigorously.

 

"No!"

 

You stare at him, pretending to be offended, as you both start moving around the pool in a circle, still looking at each other. "Are you kidding?"

 

"That's cheating!", Isak proclaims, not taking his eyes off you. And despite the cold water, you suddenly feel warm. Because behind the exasperated indignation in Isak's eyes, you see something else. Something that resembles a spark of hope and joy, and somehow, you're suddenly certain that it wasn't a bad idea after all to kiss Isak.

 

"What is?" you retort, still giggling uncontrollably.

 

"Yeah, it's cheating." Isak insists, stuttering slightly. But he is grinning now, pretty widely actually. Your heartbeat speeds up as you hold his gaze, challengingly raising your eyebrows at him.

 

"You think there are any rules here?"

 

You're not really talking about the diving contest, but Isak seems grateful that you're pretending.

 

"Uh, yeah!?" he calls, a determined look in his eyes. You shiver at the thought that he might be determined to more than challenging your perception of how diving contests are supposed to work.

 

"Like, what are you even thinking?" you ask, and in your head, you wish he knew what you really meant. _What did you think when I kissed you? I need to know._

 

"I mean, that's just cheating", Isak repeats, sounding indignant and flustered at the same time. You can't seem to wipe that stupid grin off your face. _He's nervous_ , you think and your heart threatens to jump out of your chest at the thought.

"That's just … that's not allowed. I won't accept losing because of something like that!", Isak goes on, and you decide you are going to have to settle this, otherwise he probably isn't going to stop bickering.

 

"Okay, let's try it again then", you tell him, and before Isak can say anything else, you take a deep breath and dive under again, at the same time as Isak. You keep your eyes open and are surprised to see Isak swimming towards you, an unreadable expression on his face. He hesitates for a second but then he brings his face close to yours and … your heart threatens to explode and you think you're dreaming, but then his lips are on yours. Hesitant and unsure, but Isak is definitely kissing you. He withdraws a little, and you immediately chase his lips, kissing him again, longer this time.

 

Isak's hand finds your upper arm as you kiss him again, almost not daring to believe this is really happening. You reach for his face with both hands and burst to the surface, pulling him with you. Isak holds on to your shoulders as you kiss him again, smiling broadly against his lips. You feel dizzy with excitement as you pull back a little to look at Isak, to check if he's okay with this, if he's not regretting it yet.

Isak breathes heavily, but he leans his head towards yours again, eyes glued to your mouth. Smiling even broader, you pull him in again, kissing him harder now, as if to tell him wordlessly how long you waited for this.

_I can't believe I'm kissing you, after all this time._

But suddenly, you feel Isak tense up and your heart sinks. Has he changed his mind? But when you open your eyes, you see him staring at something behind you. Turning around, you see a blonde little girl staring at the two of you in terror.

 

For a few seconds, everything is quiet except for the water splashing with every movement you or Isak make. But then, the little girl throws her head back and yells: "MAMMA!"

 

Both you and Isak start cursing and making your way back to the corner where you left your clothes and shoes.

"Who the hell is she?" Isak asks as you both climb out of the pool and grab your shoes and the rest of your clothes. You still feel dizzy, and while you're still trying to find an answer to that question, Isak adds: "Who lives here?"

Shrugging slightly, you decide you might as well tell him. So, you throw your and Isak's shoes and clothes out of the window and tell him: "Someone I went to elementary school with."

You don't wait for Isak to reply but pull yourself up by the window frame and crawl outside into the freezing night. Isak doesn't reply but just waits for you to manoeuver your long legs through the window before climbing after you. He struggles though, and only when you grab his elbows and pull does he finally manage to get out.

 

"You're so tiny", you mock him while both of you scramble to your feet, making Isak sputter.

"I am not", he protests and runs after you across the yard and back to your bike. Just as the front door of the house opens and two very angry looking people come running out, you get onto your bike and Isak climbs onto the back. It's a miracle you manage to pedal forward, with your sopping wet clothes weighing your arms and legs down.

 

By the time you have turned three corners and Isak has assured you that no one is following you, both of you are laughing again. "Did you see the look on that girl's face?" Isak giggles and you're suddenly very aware of his hands on your waist. They're warm, despite the cold night air.

"Yup, I think she might just be scarred for life", you tell him, laughing and turning your head to look at him.

 

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" Isak yells, still laughing, and you turn back around, suddenly remembering that you don't have a destination.

"Where ARE we going?" you ask and Isak's laugh falters behind you.

"Uh, I dunno …" You put your foot down on the ground and turn to look at him.

"Your place?" you suggest, and Isak shrugs, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"I have no idea, Emma and … Sonja might still be there?" he offers, and that's when you remember you have a girlfriend whom you unceremoniously left behind to finally kiss Isak. _Totally worth it_ , you think to yourself, but out loud you say:

"They probably went to the party, don't you think?"

 

Isak lets out a huff of air, an uncertain expression on his face, and when you see his breath forming a tiny white cloud, you suddenly realize how freaking cold it is.

"Well, we can't go to mine, because Sonja is bound to either be at my place or she called my parents who will be waiting for me", you tell Isak, and at that, Isak nods slowly and then shrugs.

 

"My place it is, then." He sounds a little nervous, but you're too cold to think of another option. You smile at him and then get back onto the saddle, ignoring the stinging pain in your freezing fingers as you start pedalling again.

It's not far to Isak's place, but since you are both shivering in your wet clothes, it seems to take you an eternity. Finally, you get off the bike and lean it at the wall outside Isak's building. It takes Isak a while to dig the key out of his jacket with shaking fingers, but then you're finally inside.

 

You casually take Isak's hand while you walk up the stairs, and to your delight, Isak squeezes yours and gently runs his thumb along your index finger. Looking up at him, you find him smiling at you incredulously and still looking a little exasperated. _So cute._

While Isak unlocks the door to his apartment, you can't resist putting your arms around his waist. Isak leans into your embrace and you press your lips to his neck. The little sigh that escapes Isak makes your spine tingle, and you have to fight the urge to push him against the door and kiss the living shit out of him.

 

No one answers when Isak opens the door and calls "Hello?", and you both sigh with relief, laughing shortly. _I have him all to myself_ , you catch yourself thinking, and the idea makes you lick your lips in anticipation.

 

Isak disappears to the bathroom for a second and comes back with two dry towels, throwing one at you. "Here, before you catch a cold", he says, making you both laugh.

"Do you have some dry clothes I could borrow?" you ask him while taking off your shoes.

"Uh, sure, let me check." Isak kicks off his shoes as well and you follow him to his room. "Excuse the mess", Isak mumbles and hastily picks up some strewn-out items of clothing and throws them onto a pile next to his bed.

 

But you don't care about the mess. All you see is a room that fits Isak's personality so perfectly you almost laugh out loud. His bed is only a mattress in the corner, in-between a yellow nightstand and a half-empty bookcase. Facing his bed stands an old table with a TV on top, and the room is lit only by a huge paper lamp standing next to the bookcase. The floor is almost entirely covered in clothes, pieces of paper and books. It's like walking around in Isak's head, as far as you can be the judge of that.

 

You love it.

 

You smile at Isak when he comes back to you, holding a T-shirt, a pair of sweatpants, boxers and a hoodie. "I don't see a mess, what are you talking about?", you tell him, and instead of taking the clothes from him, you cradle his face with both hands and give him a quick kiss on his lips.

Isak laughs quietly, blushing slightly, but he leans his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes, and the longing in his sets your heart on fire.

 _Where have you been all my life?_ you hear yourself think, but then you clear your throat, tear your eyes off of him and take the clothes he's offering you. "Thank you", you murmur, and Isak clears his throat as well.

"I have to go to the bathroom, will be right back", he mumbles, and you try hard not to smile too much when you see the red in his face spread all the way to his ears. Isak grabs another pair of sweats and a T-shirt on his way out, almost hitting his nose at the door.

 

Grinning to yourself, you peel off your wet costume and rub yourself dry with the towel. By the time you've put on the boxers and sweatpants, Isak is back from the bathroom. He looks adorable, wearing a dark-red T-shirt and grey sweatpants. His hair is plastered to his face in half-dried curls and he looks at you, shy and hesitant, but with a gentle smile.

"Better?" you ask and pull the blue T-shirt Isak gave you over your head.

 

"Better." Isak confirms and then he just stands there, hugging himself, looking a little lost. When he looks up at you again, the fear in them makes your heart hurt. _You have nothing to fear, please believe me_ , you say with your eyes, but Isak just smiles awkwardly and scratches his elbow.

 

And that's when you decide to break the tension. With two long strides, you walk over to Isak, put your hands around his face and kiss him on the lips. Isak responds immediately, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close. A content sigh escapes your throat and you tilt Isak's chin up with your thumb to deepen the kiss.

He moans quietly into your mouth and you feel his fingers tighten on your  - his – shirt. Burying one hand in Isak's hair, you slide your other arm around his shoulders and kiss him again, slow and gentle. Isak tips his head back, and your heartbeat speeds up when you feel him melting into your embrace.

 

Before, in the pool, he had seemed hesitant, almost a little stiff in your arms. But now, he's all but wax in your hands and it makes your heart sing with joy.

You let yourself revel in the feeling of Isak all around you – his scent in the clothes you're wearing, the taste of his lips on yours, the touch of his hands on your back. It's almost like the world outside Isak's room doesn't exist anymore. All that matters is that Isak is here, in your arms, kissing you and holding on to you as if to never let go.

 

After a while, you lean your forehead against Isak's again to look into his eyes. The soft smile on his face makes your heart melt and you just have to kiss him again. Isak kisses you back and then purses his lips, taking a deep breath.

 

"So, what do you want to do?", he asks hesitantly, and you wish you could kiss his insecurity away.

"I just want to sit and talk, if that's okay?", you breathe and kiss Isak's nose.

 

He sighs with relief and you laugh a little, pulling him with you towards the bed. You wrap both arms around him and plop down onto the mattress, pulling him onto your lap.

Isak runs his hands up along your arms until he's holding your face between them. He looks deep into your eyes, making you shiver slightly. You rest your hands in the small of his back and wait for him to kiss you, wanting him to take control of the situation.

 

"Is this real?", Isak whispers his breath tickling your nose, and the uncertainty in his voice makes your heart contract. _How can you not see what you do to me?_

You draw small circles on his back, slowly and decidedly, while looking at him with the most sincere expression you can muster, despite the fact that you feel like laughing out loud with joy. "I am real, Isak, and I am here", you say quietly, brushing your nose with his. Isak smiles softly and puts a hand into your neck, closing his eyes.

 

"Mhm", he hums and then he kisses you, slowly and gently, his lips caressing yours so carefully it sends chills down your spine. _Who knew you could be so gentle, Isak Valtersen?_

You close your eyes and run your hands run up along his back until you're holding on to Isak's shoulders, while he keeps kissing you into oblivion. The fingers of his right hand splayed on your neck, he combs your hair with the other, making you feel like you could sit right here forever, with Isak on your lap, kissing you as if he'd never done anything else.

 

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this", you whisper after a while, leaning your forehead against Isak's again. His breath catches and you open your eyes to find him staring at you incredulously. Laughing in his face, you roll onto your side, pulling Isak with you.

He guffaws with surprise as you wrap your legs around his waist and cradle his face between your palms. _I just have to know what you're thinking._

"What did you think when I kissed you?", you ask him and try to ignore the fast beating of your heart, caressing his temples with your thumbs. Isak chuckles nervously and wraps an arm around your waist. He hesitates for a long moment before he speaks.

"Well, first I thought you were just trying to distract me so I would lose the contest", he says hesitantly, but with the ghost of a smile on his lips. "But when you asked me what I was thinking …", he takes a deep breath and brings his face a little closer to yours. "I guess I thought you might have meant it, you know?"

 

 _So he knew what I meant!_ You smile brightly at him. "Damn well I meant it." Still holding his face in both hands, you kiss him, gently but with purpose, trying to show him just how much it means to you to finally have him in your arms. Isak sighs and when you circle one arm around him, you feel him go soft and pliant in your embrace again. It makes you wonder how long Isak has been longing to be touched like this. The mere thought makes your heart ache, so you pull him closer and kiss him harder, making him moan softly against your mouth. _Your lonely days are over now, my dear,_ you try to say with every touch of your lips on his.

 

After a while, Isak puts his hand in your neck and looks into your eyes. "Can you stay over?" he asks quietly and the hopeful look on his face makes your heart beat faster. _As if I could just leave you now._

"If you want me to I can", you breathe onto his lips and kiss him gently. Isak smiles and laughs against your lips.

"Can't you tell?" he murmurs and brushes your nose with his, breathing you in. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, suddenly feeling a little cold. Isak notices and sits up to reach for the blanket at the foot of the bed. You hadn't even noticed it until now. Smiling at each other like fools, you and Isak curl up under the blanket together.

"Yeah, I guess I can tell", you say quietly and cup Isak's face with one hand. Isak giggles and reaches his chin up in a silent request for a kiss. You are happy to oblige of course.

 

The two of you talk and kiss and cuddle for a long time, and it feels so familiar. As if you'd spent the night together more than once already. But then, you suddenly notice Isak's eyelids fluttering and he supresses a yawn. "You're tired", you tease him, tapping his nose with your finger.

"Uh uh", Isak protests weakly, but his eyes fall shut when you kiss his cheek.

 

"Good night, Isak", you whisper and press your lips to his one more time before turning around to turn off the light. You lay back down on the pillow next to Isak and put your hand on his waist, listening to his slow breathing, and suddenly you realize that your mind is completely at ease. No racing thoughts, no aching worries, just peaceful sleepiness. And for the first time in weeks, you drift off to sleep without a problem.


End file.
